Prank Wars: With Food!
by TaraHalliwell
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Includes humor, fluff and fun! Dean, Sam and John are all present in this ficlet.


**Prank Wars: With Food!**

**Summary: Exactly what title says. Includes all three Winchesters: Dean, Sam and John.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy. R&R please!**

"Alright boys, you know the drill." John told his sons as he hefted three dufflebags over one shoulder. "Don't open the door for anyone other then me-"

"Don't answer the phone unless it rings once, stops, then rings twice." Sam interupted, rolling his eyes. He was fourteen years old and this was certainly not the first time that he and Dean had been given this pre-hunt lecture.

"Don't go outside and if someone breaks in shoot first, ask questions later." Dean took over for his brother, smirking at the annoyed look on Sam's face and calculating just how easy it would be to piss him off this morning.

John's gaze turned sharp as he ordered, "Dean, what out for your brother. Got me?"

"Yes sir." Dean answered seriously, ignoring Sam's exasperated huff. With a quick goodbye John was out the door. Dean turned to his brother and smiled innocently. "Hey, Sammy. Want some dinner?"

Sam eyed Dean suspiciously and nodded, his eyes weary. "You're not going to try cooking again are you?" Sam demanded and Dean grimaced at the memory. John had certainly been pissed when he got back to realize that Dean managed to single handedly destroy the kitchen just by attempting to make simple hamburgers.

"Nah, I was thinking cereal." Dean reasurred his brother, who shrugged and went into the living room to read the book he had left on the couch.

Dean grinned to himself as he slipped into the kitchen and poured himself and Sam some cereal. Snickering quietly, Dean added several heaping tablespoons of barbeque sauce into Sam's cocoo crispies.

"Here ya go." Dean thrust the cereal into Sam's arms and Sat down heavily next to him on the couch. Sam mumbled a thank you, piled some cereal onto his spoon and shoved it into his mouth. The subsequent explosion sent Dean careening into laughter and milk dribbled out of his nose as he snorted in delight.

Sam had spit out the entire mouthful of cereal all over his precious book and his eyes were watering. Sam shot Dean a murderous look, abandoned his cereal bowl and sprang at Dean.

Dean's eyes widened, having not have expected the attack and he fell off the couch under Sam's weight, his cereal and milk flying through the air. Dean roared with laughter at the sight of Sam's determined face hovering over his and attempting to force Dean into a headlock.

Dean easily slipped out of his brother's grasp and jumped at him, but Sam dodged him and ran into the kitchen. Dean chased after him only to get a face full of whipped cream the second he stepped over the threshold.

Sam was howling with laughter as Dean spluttered and attempted to get the cream out of his eyes. "Sammy!" Dean shouted, racing for the fridge. Blinding reaching inside he turned his new weapon on Sam and doused him with ketchup.

Sam yelped and ran around in circles in an attempt to avoid Dean. Grinning like a madman now, Dean thrust the now empty ketchup bottle aside and looked around in a circle to see what else he could spray Sam with.

"What the-?" Dean demanded as Sam poured chocolate syrup on him from behind. Dean whipped around to find Sam crouched on the kitchen table with a now empty syrup bottle in his hands, and a huge bowl full of sugar in the other. Eyes widening, Dean warned, "Sam, don't you dare!"

But, it was too late and the sugar was dumped over Dean's head with a loud laugh. Sam's laughter increased tenfold at the sight of Dean covered in sugar and he wrapped his arms around his stomach. "You... are... sparkly!" Sam declared, giggling madly.

Dean's face was red with a combination of anger and embarassment and he said, "I'll show you who's sparkly, _Samantha_!" With that, Dean picked Sam up off of the table effortlessly and carried him into the living room where he tackled him to the ground and put him into a headlock.

"Dean, let me up!" Sam complained loudly, and Dean grinned sadistically.

"Admit you're a girl and then I'll consider it." Dean smirked at Sam's indignant screech.

Suddenly they both heard a voice from the doorway demand, "What the hell is going on here?"

Dean's eyes widened and, without letting go of the now frantically squirming Sam, he turned his head to see John Winchester staring at his kids with utter exasperation and not a small amount of frustration.

"Uh... training?" Dean suggested weakly and John glared at him.

"Dad... Dean started it." Sam complained and Dean glared down murderously at his younger brother.

"That's it." John declared. Walking forward he grabbed Dean with one arm, Sam with the other and led them outside.

"Dad, what-?" Dean started to ask, but John ignored him and went back inside. A moment later he came back out with two more bottles of whipped cream and an opened bag of flower.

Seeing their astonished looks John gave them each a can, ripped open the flour, poured it over their head and said, "Have fun." Then, John grapped the exorcism book he had forgotten, got in his car, and drove away to the sounds of Dean and Sam attacking each other with food.


End file.
